The Chosen One
by xSonicSilverLoverx
Summary: Fixed version of "My Life in Mobius" A 15-years old tomboy found an emerald behind a bush a rainy day. She heard noises and followed it and saw something else; three hedgehog and an echidna. Raten K
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, new story! :D**_

_**Well, actually not a "new" thought. It's just an newer/better/upgraded version of "My Life in Mobius". Didn't like the old chapter thought, even if it was good enough.**_

_**Well, enjoy!**_

_**Sonic official characters belongs to Sega and The Sonic Team**_

* * *

"_I better get home quick!_" I thought to myself.

It was raining where I lived. It was been raining for about a week or two. I was running home the fastest I could. I didn't want to get sick. Because, my both parents are in Angola and my big brothers and my big sisters are at work and will probably gonna sleepover at their friends houses, which means that no one can take care of me. Damn! Sweden have the shittiest weather ever! If it's sun,, then it's gonna rain! That's bullshit! I had to take a shortcut, so I ran through a forest. I shouldn't been doing that. Who knows what kind of pedophile will come and jump behind me and rape me or something. But that didn't bother me, I just wanted to go home, home so I can draw! But then, something caught my attention.

"What's that?" I said.

Something shiny was behind a bush. I shone all over it. I walked to take a closer look. And behind it was a green kind of an emerald.

"What is this?" I picked the green emerald up and looked at it. It looked pretty beautiful. Maybe I should run and take it home before someone see me? I was about to do that, but suddenly, I heard something.

"_What's that noise?_" I thought. _"Better check it out!_"

I followed the noises as I went deeper and deeper in the forest. I was getting a bit scared, but I was so focusing on the noises. But as I walked closer to it, the noises was soon replaced with voices.

"_Huh? Voices?!_" I thought to myself again. _"Now I want to see what's going on!" _

As I walked even more deeper into the forest, the voices become more clearer, but the voices sounded like they were fighting. I walked a little more, and saw something. I hid behind a tree, in case it if was either thieves or kidnappers or something. I took another look while I was hiding behind that tree. My eyes got wide and my mouth got into an "O" shape.

"_W-what!?_" I thought.

There were three hedgehogs: one blue, one black and one white. But the white one looked more like a silver one. And there was a red echidna with them. They were stand there, talking. But it sounded that they were in an argument.

"_A-animals?!" _I thought. "_And are they're t-talking!?" _My mouth got into a bigger "O" shape. I was so surprise that I was speechless. I walked closer to them and hid behind a bush. I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"We shouldn't have came here!" The black hedgehog growled. "What if someone sees us goddammit!"

"Relax. No one will see us!" The blue one said. "Who would come in to this deep forest anyway? Besides, we just have to find the Chao Emerald, that's all."

"Yeah, but it can be anywhere in this country!" The red echidna yelled.

"Chaos Emerald?" I quietly said to myself. "Is this the 'Chaos Emerald' they are talking about?" I took a look at the emerald I found earlier. Did they mean "this" thing? The "Chao" Emerald looks pretty harmless to me. Why is it so important?

"Guys, maybe we should split up?" I looked up and saw that the white hedgehog was talking to the others. "If we're lucky, the Chao Emerald might be here in this forest." He suggested.

They are about to split up? If they find this Chao Emerald, they might found me too. That didn't sound good. I was about to leave the bush I was hiding in and get the hell out of the forest before they find me. I sneaked out of there but I stepped on a stick, which made "crack" noise.

"What was that?" The blue hedgehog said.

They all four looked at my direction, and sadly, they saw me. And they all gasped.

"She saw us!" The black hedgehog yelled.

"And she got the Chaos Emerald!" The red echidna yelled and pointed.

Now I was scared. I was about to freak out. I ran straight away from them.

"Hey! Wait!" The blue hedgehog yelled.

I didn't stop. I just continued running. I wanted to get the hell out of here. I ran so fast that I didn't even look back. Now I wanted to get home. After a while of running, I quickly hid behind a tree. I leaned again it as I while to catch my breath. Running wasn't actually one of my favourite things. I looked back. They weren't behind me.

"_I guess I lost them.._" I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes sighed in relief. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Hey." Someone said.

I opened my eyes and looked around. No one was there.

"W-who's there!?" I said.

I still looked around, but I still saw nothing. I started to freak out a little. Am I hearing thing? I was about to walk away, but, something jumped out of a tree and landed pretty smoothly on the ground. I yelped of surprise.

"Hey." He said and smiled.

It was the white hedgehog. I took a closer look at him. He had two giant spikes, five quills that was pointing upwards on his head. He had a large, white chest fur on his chest. He was wearing white gloves with gold cuffs and circular aqua symbols on each glove. He also wore boots, with also held small red ruby gems on each boot.

"Mind giving me the Chaos Emerald?" He asked in a calm but in a friendly tune.

He stretched out his hand towards me. But I walked backwards.

"Don't worry." He said. "I won't hurt you."

"How can I trust you?!" I asked in fear. "You might be dangerous!"

"Do I look 'dangerous' to you?" He asked.

I took another close look at him. Maybe he isn't dangerous after all? He look kinda friendly. He stretched out his hand once again, waiting for me to give him the emerald. I guess I didn't have any choice. I walked to him and gave him the Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks." He said and smiled.

A small smile appeared on me as well

"There she is!" Someone screamed.

I looked back, and saw the black hedgehog running towards. He was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his head, spikes, arms and legs and even on his eyes. He had a small, white chest fur on his chest. He was wearing some kind of jet boots and he also wore gloves, with some kind of a ring on each glove.

"She better give me that Chaos Emerald or she'll be dead!" He said and made his hand into a fist. And I think his hand started to glow and sparkle a little.

"Hey, calm down!" The white hedgehog said and stands protectively in front of me. "She already gave me the Chaos Emerald!" He showed him the emerald.

"Hmph!" The black hedgehog said and crossed his arms. He stared at me, with an ice cold look. I started to sweat drop. "She got lucky this time…"

"Hey, guys!" I saw the blue hedgehog and the red echidna running at our direction.

The blue hedgehog had three spikes on his head and two on his back. But his arms and probably his hands were tan colored. He wore red and white sneakers with gold buckle on each shoes. He also wore white gloves. The red echidna had some quills on his head. It looks like he was wearing boxing gloves with two some kind of spikes on each glove. He was wearing red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and some kind of an metal thing on each shoes that looked like a lego piece but in a bigger verson.

The silver hedgehog walked to the blue hedgehog and gave him the Chaos Emerald.

"Sweet!" He said and took it. And then he turned his face to me. "I guess that you find it somewhere, didn't you?"

I wasn't a very social person. Plus I was a bit scared, and I felt a little guilty for running away with the emerald, but I gave the blue hedgehog a quick nod.

"Well, thanks for finding it!" He said friendly and gave me a thumbs up. "By the way, my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog". He introduced himself.

"And I'm Silver the Hedgehog!" He said and gave me a smile. He got a very cute smile I have to say.

"The name's Knuckes, the Echidna!" The red echidna said. I looked at him, but he looked away.

I also looked at the black hedgehog. He had his arms crossed. He looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"Heh, that's Shadow the Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced the black hedgehog. "He can be a bit anti-social."

I giggled and looked at Shadow again. He still looked away from me. Well someone here have a bad day today.

"You have been quiet a lot." Sonic said and walked closer to me. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"M-my name?" I stuttered.

Sonic just winked at me. "Heh, you sure have a beautiful voice." He said and smirked at me.

I think I started to blush. Thanks to that I became speechless.

"Sonic!" Silver screamed.

"What?" Sonic said. "I'm curious, that's all." He chuckled.

"Just ignore him." Silver said and looked at me. "Can you please tell us your name? We aren't gonna hurt you, I promise."

I looked at Silver. He sure looks cute. A small blush appeared on my cheeks.

"M-my name's Heidi..." I finally said.

"That's a nice name." Silver said. "It's nice to meet you, Heidi." A smile appeared on my face.

"Well, Heidi, sorry to say this but," Sonic said and rubbed his head. "I'm afraid we have to take you to our world…"

"W-what?! Why?" I said as my smile disappeared.

"Dammit Sonic," Shadow said, a bit angry. "if you want her to come with us, it won't work if you apologize for taking her with you! You have to take her with you by force." Shadow looked at me, and it wasn't a good look either.

Now I was getting scared. "By force!?" I screamed and took some steps backwards. "But you can't take me with you by force without reason!"

"Trust me, we have our reasons!" He said and smirked at me and walked closer to me.

"Shadow!" Silver said and stood in front of me like he did earlier. "You are not gonna hurt her" I blushed madly.

Shadow sighed to himself. He pushed Silver out of the way, and then stands behind me and knocks me down to the ground. "Too late…" Shadow whispered to my ear.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

_**Me: Dammit, Shadow! Why'd you do that? You could have killed me! **_

_**Shadow: Relax. You aren't dead…yet -smirks- **_

_**Me:… **_

_**Sry, cliffhanger. There will be a lot of them. And sorry about Sonic's OOCness XD  
**_

_** See ya on the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meh, what can I say? New chapter, that just it. -shrug-**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

"W-where am I?" I said as I rubbed my poor head.

I sat and look around. The room I was in was full of lights and machines. I saw the creatures I met earlier; Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles. And they all looked at me curiously.

"Are you alright, Heidi?" Silver asked. He seemed kind of worried.

"I'm fine, I guess…" I said.

"That's good." He then said.

Sonic helped me up, but, I saw that I was wearing white gloves and my arms were covered with fur. My eyes got wider.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked.

I was so shocked that I didn't hear him. I walked to the mirror to take a look at myself. And I think my eyes got even more wider. My whole body was covered with brown fur, but luckily I had my clothes, my shoes and my glasses on. I saw that I had a small tails, but I also saw that I had spikes. They were similar to Sonic's. Did I turn into…a hedgehog!? I let go of a big scream.

"What happened to me!?" I screamed. I turned to the guys, with a face of anger mixed with curious.

"Yeah, about that…" Sonic said and rubbed his head.

"Hey!" Someone said. And the voice sounded kinda friendly.

We all turned our heads to the doorway, and there stood an orange-yellow fox with two tails. He looked a bit younger then Sonic and the others.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic said. "Heidi, this is my best buddy, Miles Prower, but we call him Tails." Sonic introduced him.

"_No wonder why people call him 'Tails'._" I thought to myself as I looked on his two tails.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Tails said and shook my hand and smiled.

I smiled back. He looked actually pretty cute.

"Tails actually saved you!" Sonic said. "When he came to this world, you couldn't breath. The atmosphere is different here. So we brought you to Tails, and he turned you into a hedgehog."

"Oh really?" I said surprised. "Thank you so much, Tails!" I hugged the little fox.

"Oh, i-it was nothing…" He said shyly.

I let go of the hug and turned to the other guys. "But…why did you bring me to your world?" I asked.

"Well," Sonic said. "it's because…" He paused.

"It's because?" I asked

"It's because you're the chosen one." Knuckles said.

I think my face turned blank. "T-t-the chosen one?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Silver said. "We need you to defeat our biggest enemy."

"And who might this enemy be?" I asked.

"Eggman." Shadow said.

"What was his name again?" I asked again. I think I didn't hear clearly enough.

"His name is Dr. Eggman." Sonic answered.

I looked at Sonic for a while. I put my hand on my mouth, but I started to giggle, and I soon busted out laughing.

"Who the hell name's it's children 'Eggman'!?" I laughed.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, I know. It's a weird name for a weird person."

"But he's actually dangerous then he looks," Silver added. "He's got a whole army, and this time…" The white hedgehog paused for a while, but soon continued. "he has a very strong alley…"

"A strong alley? I asked.

Sonic nodded. "We call him Moon. Because he's just as changeable as the moon. He doesn't have a true form…yet. But he can turn into your biggest fears and drives you crazy. He can also take over every soul that crosses his path…"

I was speechless. What was I gonna say? I started to get scared. And I think the guys could see that I was scared too.

"Dammit!" Knuckles said and slammed his fist on the wall of anger. "I knew it! I just knew it from the beginning!" He screamed. "See, this is why I never believed in this nonsense. Tell me: does she really look like a hero?" He pointed at me "She's just a weak, useless human who just got turned into a hedgehog. She's so afraid that I wouldn't be surprised if she would try to get home!"

What Knuckles just said was pretty painful to me. But instead of crying, I felt that anger was building inside of me.

"Listen!" I said angrily to him. "I might be afraid but just because of that doesn't mean I have to run away like a coward! You guys did have a reason to bring me here to your world! And since I'm the chosen one, I'll do everything I can to stop Dr. Eggman and defeat Moon!"

"That's the spirit!" Sonic said and gave me a thumps up.

Silver and Tails showed a big smile and Shadow grinned. I looked at them and blushed.

"Hmph!" Knuckles said.

We all except Knuckles laughed. Then Sonic looked at the clock on the wall, and his eyes got wider.

"Oh shoot!" He said and we all stopped laughing. "Guys, we're getting late! We we're suppost to meet the other five minutes ago!"

"Yeah! You're right, Sonic!" Tails stated. "Hey, this might be the change for Heidi to meet the others."

The others? Are there more creatures like them? Well, I would be glad to meet them.

"C'mon guys! Lets hurry!" Silver said and ran straight to the front door.

We all followed him. And I think my eyes started to sparkle when he got out. The planet is so beautiful. And it looks like it was the season fall instead of summer.

"_Guess this planet isn't that bad._" I thought to myself.

"Last one to the house is a rotten hedgehog!" Sonic screamed and ran away from us, very fast.

Shadow and Knuckles ran after him and tried to catch up with him.

"Wow!" I said. "Sonic is fast!"

"Yeah!" Tails said. "Sonic is faster than anyone else and he's known as 'the fastest thing alive'.

"Really?" I said. "_I wonder how it feels to be that fast…_"

"We better hurry to the other or they will get mad at us!" Silver said and ran.

We all three ran as fast as we could, but running wasn't my favourite thing and I am pretty slow. But Silver took my hand so I was able to keep up with him. And I had to admit, Silver was kinda cute. After a while of running, Silver stopped.

"Something wrong, Silver?" Tails asked.

The white hedgehog didn't answer. He looked around the sky, and his ear twitched a little. He rushed to me and picked me up bride style and dodged a laser coming right at us from nowhere in the sky. Silver let me down and I landed on my knees. _**(A/N: You know the cutscene in Sonic 06 where Sonic met Silver for the first time? Before you battle him? Yeah, it is based on that cutscene when he picked up Elise and dodged Silver's attach and such.)**_

"Hohohoho!" Someone laughed. And it didn't sound good.

We all three looked up and we saw something that we didn't want to see.

* * *

_**Yeah, cliffhanger. But I think we all know who the villain is.**_

_**See ya all soon!**_


End file.
